


Taming of the Poet

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys being oblivious, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan reminisces about his time with Enjolras and Grantaire, and pines for someone. Courfeyrac is jealous, and everyone finds out about Enjolras and Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poets and Chai Tea

**Author's Note:**

> ... this fic is turning in to a verse.
> 
> Also, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Jehan was in a daze as he was sat curled up in his usual chair, chair tea left forgotten. His paper was a mess of scribbled lines, lazy couplets and half-finished sonnets. They were all full of angels in gold and black, red and green. He found himself blushing as he remembered the night before and absentmindedly jotted down the words. Jehan’s muscled still ached pleasantly, giving him a constant reminder of what they had done, not that he would ever forget so easily.

Normally, he wasn’t one for casual sex – romance was his true calling, but he didn’t regret what he’d done with Enjolras and Grantaire. It wasn’t just sex; it was purely experiencing their love up close. After all there was nothing he loved more than love.

Jehan was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even see Courfeyrac enter the café and sit in the seat opposite.

“Bonjour little Jehan, what naughty poetry has you blushing so prettily today may I ask?” Courfeyrac said in his way of a greeting, his trademark grin splitting his face as he flirted casually with him. it was always the way, Courfeyrac blustered in , flirting with everything and anything with a pulse; and then Jehan would blush profusely and attempt to shyly flirt in return.

“I’m not reading, I’m … er, writing.” He mumbled quietly, clutching his notebook closer as his eyes flicked between the book and Courf’s eye which were boring in to him.

“Anything I can read?” he arched one eyebrow as he spoke, as he impossibly blushed harder.

“Um... no. Not yet anyway.” He corrected.

“If its making you blush like that then I guess it’s worth the wait.” His voice trailed off, and he was uncharacteristically soft. They sat there for a moment more, enjoying the comfortable silence. That was until Jehan shifted the scarf wrapped around his neck. It was beginning to itch and Jehan was cursing his knitting skills – or lack of. When he heard Courfeyrac gasp he suddenly realised his mistake. Before he knew what was happening Courfeyrac was practically in his lap.

“Either you had a fight with an octopus or you seriously got laid last night.” Courfeyrac sounded scandalised, and slightly angry at the same time. Jehan’s romantic heart was whispering wild fantasies about a wildly jealous Courfeyrac sweeping him off his feet. Before he got too wrapped up in his daydream Jehan quickly brushed it off.

“It’s nothing” he said lamely, lack of conviction evident even to his own ears.

“Prouvaire, you’re holding out on me – have you got a new beau?” he asked slyly, the way he asked sent shivers down his spine.

“No!” he said quickly. “It was a one-time thing.” Jehan mumbled.

“You don’t do casual sex though, Jehan.” Courfeyrac said quietly.

“It – it’s complicated. I’m fine with it all though, really.” Jehan’s smile was genuine. There was no way he even _wanted_ to encroach on their relationship.

“Well it definitely looked like you had fun.”

Jehan was blushing at this point and could barely meet the steady gaze of the man sitting opposite.

“It was definitely … an experience.” Jehan said with more meaning in his words than he first meant.

Courfeyrac threw himself across his chair, feigning some sort fatal attack, in his usual dramatic fashion.

“Just tell meeeeeeeee.” He whined, all of his limbs were flailing about. Jehan couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He buried his face in his hands as his giggles dissolved in to full blown laughter. It softened his resolve, and he found that he could not deny Courfeyrac anything.

“Okay if I tell you who it is; you have keep it between just us right?” Courfeyrac immediately perked up upon hearing this. The little spider monkey that he was climbed up on the arm of Jehan’s chair and wrapped himself round the shocked poet. His face ended up pressed right up against Courfeyrac’s. Jehan tied to supress the shiver because of the proximity to the other man. From here he could see the blue grey colour of his eyes perfectly. His breath caught in his throat.

“It’s someone I know, right? That’s why you’re being secretive.” Courfeyrac wondered, his eyes going wide at the thought of a new piece of gossip. He really was like a hyperactive child sometimes.

“Yes,” he whispered, feeling like they were a couple of teenage girls giggling about boys on the playground.

“I slept with Enjolras.”

Courfeyrac look surprised, but not overly so.

“And Grantaire. Together.” He continued. That got him. To his credit, the squeak that Courfeyrac let out when he fell off the chair was quite manly. Jehan didn’t even try and stop the giggles, and he could barely breathe when Courfeyrac actually popped his head up again. When he rested his head on the arm and peered up at Jehan he looked thoroughly confused.

“Both of them … together? Like a threesome?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Jehan didn’t know why Courfeyrac looked so scandalised, it was a known fact that Courfeyrac slept around and got up to all sorts. Jehan was no monk, but it was nothing compared to the notches on Courfeyrac’s bed post.

“I thought Grantaire was in love with Enjolras though? How did you work your way into the equation?”

Oh that’s right, Enjolras and ‘Taire hadn’t actually told anyone yet. With it being the holidays, they’d put the meetings on hold for the last couple of weeks as Enjolras had “family things”. When in actuality they’d been living in a sex nest at Enjolras’ flat, a three week honey moon period. Jehan knew everyone was meeting up at Enjolras’ at the weekend anyway for their monthly movie night, so there was no reason he needed to keep everything from Courfeyrac. Biting the bullet he decided to tell him everything that had happened.

“Wait so the reason we haven’t seen either of them is because they’ve been fucking like bunnies?”

“Pretty much, although I’m sure it’s more romantic than that.”

“Oh please, the most romantic R gets is to drink wine out a glass rather than the bottle.”

Jehan agreed to that point, but he knew that the two of them were in love and it was quite lovely to see. He sat there with Courfeyrac sitting practically on his lap and realised that this was the happiest he had felt in a while, included last night. Jehan was an optimistic person, but it didn’t mean he was necessarily _happy_. Truth be told he was lonely, all around him he could see love. In his poems, in his books, in his friends. He could see it everywhere but in himself, well no love that was returned he thought wistfully as he looked up at Courfeyrac.

“Was it good?” Courfeyrac whispered suddenly, his voice was low and thick with something Jehan didn’t dare identify.

“Y-yeah, I’ve never done anything like that but it was … fun.”

“Who fucked you? Or was it you doing the fucking?” Jehan was blushing hard by now, and could barely get a handle on his words. Their eyes never left each other and it was intense, and there was an atmosphere surrounding them that he could practically touch.

“G-Grantiare. He f-fucked me.”

Courfeyrac’s eyes were dark, and only a few inches away from his own face. Jehan was acutely aware that they were still in public, in the middle of the café. They were still whispering though, so he assumed that to be discrete enough.

“And Enjolras?”

“I-I sucked him off.”

Jehan was half hard at this point, partly from the memories and partly from the look and sheer closeness from Courfeyrac.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and when he opened them again Courfeyrac was still there, gaze as steady as ever. As he licked his lips, Jehan groaned slightly. He was about to lean in, it was his only shot he supposed, when he heard a whimpering. He backed up like a shot and looked up to see Eponine with tears streaming down her face, mascara everywhere.

“Marius has met a girl.” She said with a sniffle, and wiped her tears from her face and dumped herself into the unoccupied chair opposite. Courfeyrac was up in an instant, he was the heart of the group and people just gravitated towards him when they were upset. He had his arm round her straight away and began petting her hair. His face was strained though, and he sent Jehan an apologetic look. He just smiled back, albeit sadly, and turned his attention towards Eponine.

* * *

When they were gone, off to get wasted probably, Jehan curled up tighter in his chair, making himself look as small as he felt. His notebook was on his lap again, and he was writing about huge grins, black curls and blue grey eyes. The chai tea still hadn’t moved from where he left it hours earlier.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all of Les Amis go to Enjolras' for movie night, anime, confessions and drinking games follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> This chapter is in a few different perspectives, so I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing.

Grantaire wandered about Enjolras’ kitchen trying to find some food that would make decent snacks for when the rest of the gang came round, and frustratingly came up with very little.

“Jesus Enj, do you ever even eat?”

Enjolras appeared suddenly from wherever he had been hiding and sat on the counter, where he stared and Grantaire intently, like he was a new specimen up for observation. He even tilted his head.

“When I need to.”

“Well everyone is going to be here in about an hour so we can either order some takeout or I’ll nip down the shops.”

“Why do we even need food?”

“Because unlike you, dear Apollo, us mere mortals need sustenance and everyone will get wasted as per and a party is not a party without nibbles.”

Enjolras just rolled his eyes and said, “It’s not even a party, we have a movie night every month.”

“Yes, but this is the first time I’ve been around to make it a party. Plus, we haven’t seen anyone except Jehan in three weeks.” That made Enjolras laugh at least.

“Oh yes I’d forgotten about the ‘family situation’. I’m quite surprised I haven’t had more voicemails from everyone.”

“I know it’s damaging your ego to hear this, but the group won’t collapse in on itself just because you aren’t there to lead them.” Grantaire teased, moving in the space Enjolras created for him in between his legs.

“Well they’ve got Combeferre and Courfeyrac I suppose.”

“Exactly,” He said before he leant in for a kiss, when Grantaire felt Enjolras smile into the kiss he swore he could almost feel his heart skip a beat. “So, are you gonna tell anyone tonight?”

“Tell anyone what?”

“Well you know, about us.” He replied shyly, which was uncharacteristic for him. Grantaire was not one to play the blushing maiden, but Enjolras always had and always would make him feel nervous.

“Let’s be honest there’s no way we’re going to be able to keep it from everyone, especially if Courf insists on feeding me alcohol. We’ll see who the first to say something is.” He smiled. “Besides I think we’ve been selfish enough, be holed up in here. It’s beginning to smell like a brothel.”

Grantaire loved seeing Enjolras like this, relaxed and joking, it was like his own private show. He had never seen Enjolras quite so soft, it was like the sharp edges of his fiery passion had been dimmed just enough so that he could get close. Being warmed by Enjolras’ flame instead of burnt.

“How about we make it a little worse before everyone gets here?” Grantaire said with cheeky grin, when Enjolras nodded he threw the other man over his shoulder and carried him shouting to the bedroom.

* * *

As it turned out they didn’t have to wait long until someone had said something. Most of the group were already there and settled in; Grantaire and Bahorel were sitting on the floor playing some sort of violent game on the Xbox that Bahorel brought with him, Joly, Bossuet and ‘Chetta had already commandeered the largest sofa. This left Combeferre and Feuilly sitting on the floor either side of the coffee table making a tower out of cards, Marius and his new ‘friend’ Cosette pressed together on the loveseat and Eponine perched awkwardly on the stool. The only people missing were Courfeyrac and Jehan, no one had yet asked why Grantaire was already there when they arrived and Enjolras couldn’t help but smirk every time Grantaire snuck a look at him and grinned or winked.

They should have known the peace wouldn’t last.

Courfeyrac and Jehan arrived together, and Courf stumbled in first making as much noise as he usually did. Although he wasn’t quite expecting the outburst that happened pretty much as soon as he walked in the room.

“CONGRATULATIONS ON THE SEX.”

The room was full of mixed reactions. Marius turned bright red and look mildly alarmed, Enjolras assumed he thought Courfeyrac was talking about him. Joly and Bossuet looked confused, while Musichetta just grinned and snuggled in closer between her boys. Eponine was glaring at her fingernails intently, and Combeferre was sending her concerned looks that she was naturally missing. Feuilly didn’t seem to hear as he was too focussed on his cards, much the same as Bahorel. Grantaire just sniggered from his spot on the carpet and pretended to concentrate on the game.

“I didn’t mean to tell him I swear!” Jehan shouted his worry evident on his blushing face. Enjolras was now confused about exactly _how much_ Jehan had told him. From the way he looked at his feet ashamedly Enjolras guessed all.

“Wait who are you congratulating?” Combeferre asked, as he seemed to be past his concern for Eponine for the moment. When no one owned up immediately Courfeyrac took it upon himself to explain.

“Do none of you know?” he said like an excited child. “Enjolras and Grantaire are fucking!”

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the crudeness of it, especially when everyone started whooping and cheering.

“For your information we are not _fucking_ , we are in a relationship.”

“Which involves a lot of fucking” added Grantaire, unhelpfully. He was shocked when Eponine, Bahorel, Feuilly and ‘Chetta started exchanging money.

“Wait you were _betting_ on us getting together?”

“Technically we were only betting on when you would get together, because any idiot could see you wanted each other. Even Marius-“

_“Hey!”_

“Knew that it was only a matter of time considering Grantaire had been in love with you for the better part of three years.” Eponine explained, as she counted her winnings with a large feline smile.

Enjolras decided that they weren’t worth his trouble, and decided to kick Grantaire from where he was sitting until the man abandoned his game and shuffled back so he was sitting in between his legs. If he idly started petting Grantaire’s hair then nobody had to know. Jehan pulled the bean bag out of his bedroom and sat in that whilst Courfeyrac took Grantaire’s place on the game, and everyone dissolved in to their own conversations once again.

**_R:_ ** _do you think jehan and courf are fuckin?_

Grantaire stared at him until he replied, Enjolras still huffed though. They were not in high school.

**_You:_ ** _how should I know? I am hardly the best person to ask._

**_R:_ ** _oh youre rubbish for gossip_

**_You:_ ** _I am neither a teenage girl nor a middle aged woman, I don’t gossip._

**_R:_ ** _so that’s why you were thinking up strategies to get them together last night_

**_You:_ ** _that was purely tactical, they are suited together and I want Jehan to be happy._

**_R:_ ** _oh you romantic_

Upon hearing Enjolras snort and laugh, Courfeyrac looked up with a disgusted look on his face.

“Are you two fucking sexting each other?”

“No!” he shouted back, scandalised. Although he didn’t realise how guilty it made him sound.

“Whatever you disgusting heathens, are we gonna watch something or not?”

* * *

After the arguments about what they were going to watch dissolved Jehan looked up to discover they were watching Hetalia, one of the groups many shared obsessions. He had been pretty much lost in his own thoughts since he’d arrived, not really knowing what to do with himself since the whole _thing_ with Courfeyrac.

Jehan perked up though when the alcohol started being passed around, and everything loosened up. Soon enough everyone was arguing about the best character, as usual.

“Poland doesn’t get enough screen time.” Feuilly whined.

“That’s because no one gives a shit about Poland except you.” Bahorel quipped; Feuilly took this as personal offense and threw a coaster back at him in retaliation.

“Personally I think France-“

“WE KNOW.” Bossuet and Eponine both shouted, interrupting whatever speech Enjolras was about to make about the merits of France.

“We all are quite aware of your boner for France love.” Grantaire gently teased, ignoring his boyfriend’s scowl.

“Does anyone else think Italy and Germany are fucking?” Courfeyrac asked to no one in particular, the serious look on his face meant that this question was of upmost importance. Jehan couldn’t help but giggle a little. He poked Courfeyrac on the back of the head with his bare foot.

“Is that all you think about?”

“We can’t all be poets, little one. Some of us are cursed with crude words.”

“That wasn’t too crude, fairly eloquent actually. For you.”

Courfeyrac looked as though he was about to shout something back across the tipsy rabble, when suddenly everything went dark and silent.

“Oh well that’s just typical, power cut on movie night.”

“Stop complaining Bahorel, I’m getting some candles.”

“Are they scented, because I heard there are certain diseases that you can get from burning scented candles and I-“

“They are normal candles Joly, it’ll be fine.”

The silence was engulfed quickly by the many voices of his friends squabbling amongst themselves, although the darkness wasn’t banished so quickly. But at least Enjolras wasn’t too long with the candles, and soon enough there was a pale glow covering the room. No one had really moved, except Jehan noticed and Marius and Cosette were closer now, not awkward distance separating them.

“What are we going to do now then?” Eponine asked, already starting to look bored. It didn’t take a genius to predict Courfeyrac’s suggestion.

“DRINKING GAMES.”

There was very little argument with this suggestion even from Enjolras, so within a couple of minutes everyone had a warm up shot and had stockpiled some alcohol.

“What are we playing?” someone shouted, who Jehan couldn’t quite see.

“I have never, I’ll go first.” Courfeyrac always took charge in these kinds of things, and everyone was suitably apprehensive for the first question.

“I have never ever had sex with Grantaire.”

Only Jehan noticed Courfeyrac looking at him when he took a sip of his wine, and consequently missed Eponine drinking as well. They kept looking for a couple of minutes and missed the next question.

The questions came faster after that, and they all became drunker and rowdier as time passed. The questions became dirtier and cruder and the laughs were louder. Soon Jehan’s head was spinning and all he could focus on was the laughter and grin on Courfeyrac’s face. His laughter lines were simply adorable, and Jehan suddenly thought that he would quite like to kiss those lines.

“I have never….” Grantaire slurred. “Masturbated thinking about someone in this room. That I have not ever had sexual contact with.”

“Woh. That’s a complicated question man.” Bahorel said slowly, as if the words were causing him a lot of trouble.

Jehan looked over Courfeyrac and he was surprised to see his gaze firmly fixed on his own. Then Jehan did something he would not have done if he was sober, without breaking eye contact with Courfeyrac he put his lips around the bottle (having moved on to beer when the wine ran out) and drank slowly. He could actually see Courfeyrac visibly swallow, before downing some of his own drink. His trousers were slowly getting tighter and Jehan felt his breathe hitch.

When his mind caught up with what he had just done Jehan blushed and turned back to the group, who had apparently given up with the game. Enjolras and Grantaire had disappeared, and Jehan could only hope they would keep in down. Whereas Joly, Bossuet and ‘Chetta were well on their way to screwing, but luckily their sofa was more secluded that everyone else seats. Eponine had joined Combeferre on the floor and they were muttered about something or another, Jehan was too far gone to really care. And Bahorel and Feuilly were apparently playing drink-snap.

“Mind if I share the bean bag? The floor is getting real uncomfortable.” Courfeyrac whispered, it was a pretty transparent excuse as Courfeyrac was known for his skill at being able to sleep almost anywhere, but Jehan wasn’t about to refuse him.

With a bit of manoeuvring that would have taken far less time if he had more coordination, Jehan found himself sitting on Courfeyrac’s lap, more comfortable than he thought he reasonably should be and was starting to feel sleepy.

_He smells like flowers_ was the last thing he thought before he succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are enjoying reading this because I am really having fun writing it, let me know what you think!


	3. Carnal Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan wakes up with a foul taste in his move and a warmth next to him.

Jehan woke up slowly as his head started pounding, his mouth was dry and the pain was horrendous but he was so comfortable he couldn’t even contemplate moving. He wriggled to get closer to the warmth when he realised what the warmth actually was. Jehan’s memories of the night before came back slowly, lifting the initial fog of his hangover. He realised that he had fell asleep on Courfeyrac. To his credit Jehan didn’t panic _that_ much. At least not enough to cause an outward reaction. He knew he needed to work out an escape route, some way of getting out of this potentially embarrassing situation. He supposed that he could just get up but he didn’t know who else was in the living room. Enjolras never minded anyone crashing in his apartment and so everyone usually took advantage of this. In fact before they were together Grantaire spent half his time asleep on Enjolras’ soda. Now it was more life ninety per cent of the time (although he’d been promoted from the sofa to the bed he was sure). Nonetheless Jehan didn’t want to be the one to wake everyone up – a bunch of hung over twenty year olds were not the friendliest people in the world.

“I can hear you panicking from here.” came a voice from above him. Jehan froze, as Courfeyrac’s arms came around him and held him in place. His arms were strong and muscled and made his lithe form feel even smaller. Jehan found himself blushing as he relaxed in his arms against his will.

“Courf?”

“The one and only. Are you still itching to scramble away little one? Cause I’ll let you but I must tell you that my poor feelings may never recover.” Jehan chuckled softly, he suspecting Courfeyrac was still slightly drunk.

“I’m sure I could stay for a little longer.” He had opened his eyes now, and once he’d adjusted to the poor light he’d managed to make out Courfeyrac’s face smiling down at him fondly. Jehan couldn’t deny the way butterflies erupted in his stomach at the sight.

“Go back to sleep then Monsieur Prouvaire, we’ll talk later.” He promised.

“Okay.” Jehan agreed and closed his eyes and pressed back into Courfeyrac’s grip and found he was starting to drift off, feeling oddly like this where he belonged.

That was until he heard a groan from the other side of the room.

“Bossuet seriously it’s five fucking am. Get your filthy hands of Joly.” Bahorel called, and the yelp from Bossuet suggested Bahorel had kicked him to reinforce his point. Jehan chuckled and squirmed closer the welcoming heat of Courfeyrac’s body before sleep claimed him properly this time.

* * *

This time when Jehan woke up it was without the foul taste in his mouth, and the headache was slowly subsiding. He could tell it was an acceptable time to wake ip by the sunlight filtering though his fluttering eyelids.

The aftermath of the night before was evident. The only people missing were Combeferre and Eponine; Jehan remembered distantly something about Combeferre walking her home. Curious. He’d have to investigate that later. For now though, he had more pressing matters. Pressing against his side as a matter of fact.

Enjolras had either missed the hangover or wasn’t letting it bother him. Either way he was inhuman, and now he seemed to be aggressively cleaning around the mass of bodies, if that was even possible.

Grantaire was sitting at the table sulkily; glaring at the cup of coffee in front of him like it was the one that had dragged him out of bed. Jehan and Courfeyrac weren’t the only ones entangled; Cosette and Marius looked adorable and serene in their loveseat. And Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta on the other hand were so tangled up with each other it was hard to tell whose limb belonged to whom. Although they were all in relationships so it was acceptable he thought. Bahorel and Feuilly however appeared to have fallen asleep mid fight.

When he looked up he caught Enjolras’ eye, who sent him a questioning look. He’d apparently been oblivious to the fact Jehan had been curled up on Courfeyrac’s lap like a cat. He lifted his free hand and ran it through his tangled hair; he was going to have to braid it again when he got home.

Looking up again he noticed that Enjolras was conversing with Grantaire – well Enjolras was speaking to Grantaire with rapid words muttered lowly and Grantaire just stared. When they noticed him blinking owlishly at them, Grantaire sent him a thumbs up. Jehan snorted, but unfortunately his outburst – however – made Courfeyrac stir from his sleep.

“Is it actually morning this time?” he mumbled.

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you could help me tidy up your mess.” Enjolras snapped from the other side of the room, apparently he’d forgotten about the seven other sleeping people in the room. Although as none of them moved Jehan suspected they may have been faking.

“I’d appreciate it if you could shut the fuck up and let me sleep. I don’t see ‘Taire helping.” Courfeyrac remarked. Enjolras blushed but still tried his best to look pissed off.

“If it’s cause he sucked your dick while we were all asleep, I’m willing to make the same offer if it’ll get me out of cleaning.” Enjolras just scowled and Jehan couldn’t help but laugh. He tried to hide it by burying his face in Courfeyrac’s chest but he could still feel the daggers Enjolras was sending him.

“I think the death stare from our fearless leader is our cue to leave.” Jehan was reluctant to get up but he agreed feeling both excited and apprehensive about being alone with Courfeyrac for any length of time.

As they walked out together Courfeyrac’s hand was a steady weight on his back and he couldn’t deny the tingles he felt where only his thin floral shirt separated their skin. Neither man said a word as they walked and Jehan was glad that the silence wasn’t awkward.

“Do you want me to walk you home or do you want to go for a coffee or something?” Courfeyrac asked awkwardly, his usual confidence had disappeared and Jehan found himself oddly enamoured with the self-conscious boy standing in front of him.

“I’m not a blushing maiden Courf, you don’t need to escort me home,” Courfeyrac’s face dropped slightly when he said that and Jehan just laughed.

“I’d love to get some coffee though.”

* * *

Jehan ordered his usual chai tea and managed to get them the armchairs in the corner right by the huge bay window. It was quite secluded as cafés went and he was glad of the fact right then. Suddenly the nerves he’d been holding back with gentle teasing and flirted came barrelling to the surface and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He adopted his typical position for when he was nervous and curled up tight in the chair and managed to make himself as small as possible, whilst fiddling with a loose thread fallen from his jumper.

“You’ll ruin it.” Courfeyrac mumbled gesturing to his jumper. “I like that one as well.”

Jehan looked down in disbelief, his jumper today was neon green and had various sized daisies knitted in to it. Nobody liked his jumpers.

“Do you really like it or are you just trying to butter me up?” Jehan asked carefully, not quite knowing which answer he would have preferred.

“Both I guess.” Courfeyrac looked down sheepishly, which was very unlike him. the whole thing was very unlike him. Jehan didn’t know what to say, for all of his reading and writing about love putting it in to practise was a skill he had not yet honed.

“Look I’m going to come out and say it, and I’m sorry if this fucks up our friendship but I hope it won’t. I mean I hope I’m reading the signs right, because I don’t really have that much experience with things like this but I’m trying. I really like you Jehan, and I was stupidly jealous when you told me about Enjolras and Grantaire – not that it doesn’t sound hot because it totally does, but that’s another matter for another day – and it took hearing about that to make me man up and admit what I’d known secretly all along. I think I’m in love with you Jean Prouvaire so willyoubemyboyfirendandcanikissyoubecauseireallyreallyneed to.” Courfeyrac’s speech was over very quickly on account of his rushed words and by time he was done he was bright red and Jehan wanted nothing more than to climb over the table and sit on his lap.

He had been kind of expecting something when Courf asked him out, but he wasn’t expecting any declarations of love. For a few brief moments Jehan was too shocked to even think about replying, before he pulled himself of his daze and beamed at the man opposite.

“Ay, Love is a journey through waters and stars,  
through suffocating air, sharp tempests of grain.” He whispered, quoting the first thing that popped in to his head.

“What does that mean?” Courfeyrac replied, looking half confused and half still embarrassed.

“It means I love you too you idiot, it took you long enough.”

With that Jehan made his way over to Courfeyrac (not over the table, however dramatic and cool that might look in his head) and planted himself firmly on his lap.

“We are going to be a cuter couple than Enjolras and Grantaire could ever hope to be.” And his kissed him firmly on the lips, delighting in the faint taste of chai tea on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop! I really enjoyed writing this part of the series a lot, cause Jehan is my little baby. So I'm thinking of turning this in to a proper fully fledged verse, so if you guys have any prompts or ideas where you want the story to go next please comment! (or just comment in general cause it makes my day)
> 
> my tumblr is impalatoisengard and my writing tumblr is angelaofthelord


End file.
